


Is that my shirt?

by axiolotl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fate Core, Frontier Heroes!, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiolotl/pseuds/axiolotl
Summary: Raina runs into an ex while trying to enjoy a night off.





	Is that my shirt?

“Amira, I told you I couldn’t see you again. Not without having to arrest you.”

“Raina…You can drop the bounty,” Amira pouted, leaning over the bar. “You really don’t have to keep _every_ contract.”

“It’s not just _one_ bounty, dear,” Raina said, sighing over a glass of whiskey. “You have three bounties from three different territories on your head. Each of which I have contracts with.”

“Sometimes I think you only keep them because you don’t want to see me.”

While it was supposed to be in jest, she could hear the hurt in Amira’s voice. She was pretty sure that she was the only one who would be able to detect such an emotion from the woman who terrorized half the sector. Not that she was a bad person, but she was a wildcard with questionable motivations — exactly the kind of person that threatened the life that Raina had built up, who she couldn’t risk keeping around. No matter how good the sex was.

The bass thumped through Raina’s head, trying to lull her away from her thoughts. She took a sip of her drink, her eyes sliding off of Amira’s face to scan the rest of the crowd.

“You’re too important to me to stay away, Raina.”

Not looking, she took another sip of her drink, savoring the burn it made on its way down. “Horny again, then?” she said, with as little interest as she could. She couldn’t risk getting sucked back into Amira’s orbit again.

No, not orbit. She was a black hole. Uncaring, selfish, immovable.

“Raina,” she said fiercely, Amira’s hand on her chin forcing her to turn her heard, her gaze spinning back to the smaller woman’s face. “I need-”

The fog in her mind that she was trying to descend into cleared, and Raina grabbed her wrist, jerking it away quickly and holding it there.

“Don’t.” she squeezed her grip, staring deep into Amira’s green eyes. “Don’t touch me.”

Her lips shaped into a devilish smile. “ _You’re_ the one touching _me_.”

“This,” she said, holding up Amira’s arm between them. “Is me setting my boundary. I can’t be seen with you, it’ll ruin my reputation. You’re lucky I don’t put you in cuffs right now.”

Instead of taking the warning to heart, Amira scooted forward, crossing the distance between their bar stools, her face dangerously close. “You know I love playing with your cuffs.”

Despite herself, Raina blushed, but gripped tighter on her arm, letting her nails dig in. “Amira, I’m doing you a courtesy. But my patience is running out, and-” she stopped, her brows furrowing as her eyes scanned Amira’s chest. “Is that my shirt?”

“Yes,” and she didn’t even have the grace to look sheepish about it. “I figured I could return it after I used my wiles to get you back.”

“Your wiles are making me wish I was a better bounty hunter,” she mumbled, squinting at the grey tank top with black decals that had stayed with her through so many fire fights with not a single tear to show it. “I thought I lost it.”

“You found it,” she said, and moved close enough that Raina could smell the perfume on her skin and the alcohol on her breath. “And you found me.”

“I didn’t want to be found,” she muttered, feeling her will slipping away with every inhale of her intoxicating scent. Sandalwood, lime, and gin.

“But here I am,” Amira whispered, smirking. She sat there, not going in for a kiss. Waiting for her gravity to pull her in.  

It worked.  

Raina wanted it to be just a kiss. But there was never anything ‘just’ with Amira. It was never just another job, never just another hook up. Amira wanted - no, _needed_ everything that was Raina, her entire being engulfed by Amira’s personality, body, kiss. Raina no longer ceased to be in her presence, becoming a husk that only wished to please.

This kiss was supposed to melt her, to make her go back to the ship she knew Amira had stolen. But Raina had been burned too many times by her flames.

She was tired of losing herself in a black hole when she had all of space to explore. She was tired of losing herself right after finding herself again. She was tired of being manipulated by a volatile mercenary that only fought herself.

She broke the kiss, dropping Amira’s wrist and standing up. Almost losing her balance, Amira staggered to make up for the lost contact. “What-”

“Keep the shirt,” Raina said, wiping her swollen lips with the back of her arm, downing the rest of her whiskey and slapping the glass onto the bar. Her gaze lingered on Amira’s stunned face as she backed away.  “And don’t find me again.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Joel for the prompt, "Is that my shirt?"! Figured I could give some more background into Raina's love life. This is before she meets the Cydonia crew, while she's still trying to make a reputation for herself as an honorable bounty hunter (after taking some questionable jobs with, well, Amira).


End file.
